


In My Tiger's Eyes

by Darksinokaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Reality, Bottom Zoro, Dark Past, Fluff, Graphic Sex, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Past tragedy, Post-Time Skip, Romance, This will not be long, Typical Sanji/Zoro stuff, Uke Zoro, WereTigers, sanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Darksinokaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new island in the New World. It's a vision of beauty and filled with Tiger Lillies... and the most sweet of scents. Yet Zoro seems lost in his own thoughts. Distracted. Upset. On a simple little trip to scavenge for food with the cook, Zoro reveals everything without intention. And it's then up to Sanji to understand, and make a choice about his nakama's swordsman. Will he believe what he sees and follow the tiger into the jungle? Or will he stay behind?</p><p>Sanji/Zoro</p><p>Alternate Reality</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mother

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some little thing to write in between other works, super short. Hopefully will be fun in its own way. There is a mystery here, but it's not particularly hidden, more just a little ambiguous in this chapter and perhaps the next. Then things will clear up and there won't be any ambiguity. This is.. sorta different, but not really. lol Anyway, I really hope that this short little work is liked! I got this idea and thought it was interesting. The first and second chapter will primarily be a flashback. Then we'll have some Sanji/Zoro. The Hunger Of A Lion will be updated next, I'm already working on it.
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

The new island excited everyone. It was a very green island. Majestic. Many flowers bloomed, all looking very much like vibrant orange Tiger Lilies. Their color dotted the landscape in spread out patches of vibrancy. The island was crowded with a tall jungle of canopy trees that created an expansive network of mysterious, dark caverns which thrived with greenery and life. There was a strong scent in the air, almost overpowering in its flowery sweetness. So much so the entire crew had stopped to sniff on the shoreline. The scent even became a topic of conversation, mostly of concern. After all, the world was full of strange and wondrous things, and without a doubt the New World was teeming with such intriguing mysteries.

The moment he set foot on shore, Zoro was overcome with a strong nostalgia. It was so strong; the smells he picked up and sounds that tickled his ears called forth memories he had not visited in so many years. Memories that in many ways, Zoro had buried to never remember. The memories of his kin, his mother and siblings in their black striped, green coats that matched them into the jungle so well. 

Zoro's memories of his mother were brief, but very sweet, and warm. All his brothers and sisters, so close and playful, rough housing together always in wonder. Zoro remembered those nights curled up amongst his siblings, who in turn were sheltered from the cold and dangers with their mother's loving body. Zoro remembered being the dare devil, the one to always lead the others in straying from his mother, and always being found and brought back for silent scoldings. Zoro remembered getting lost so frequently, and always being roughly brought back to the others, that it became an expected activity. It seemed to Zoro back then, that no matter how far he wandered, or how lost he became, or whatever predators lurked to sink their fangs into his small, fragile body, that his mother would always know exactly where to find him, and bring him to safety.

Zoro remembered when the hunters came. He remembered how valiant and mighty his mother had been, how strongly she had fought. He remembered his siblings, as obedient as they were, staying right behind her. Zoro had always been the one to cause such trouble. Zoro was the oldest and felt it his duty to protect the others. Zoro remembered leaving, to find some way around back of these giants. And Zoro remembered getting turned around. There was such a deafening sound, it shot through the wood, sending a rolling tremble through the ground under his feet and into the air as his ears twitched against the brutal sound. There was a crush of sound again, repeating in a gut twisting echo. Zoro had followed the horrible sounds, and from atop a large fallen tree on some upper shelf of earth, stopped. The sight made so little sense, Zoro did not understand it. To see his mother lying so motionless, so quiet, and his siblings tremble free of their anxiety. A shadow had settled over their bodies, cold and sad. Why did they not run from these predators? Why did mother just lie there? 

Zoro tensed, the hair all over his body standing up at attention when one of the giants turned toward him. There was a battle cry of some kind and a strange glistening stick was pointed at Zoro. Zoro couldn't stand it, what had they done?! Zoro braced his ground when the body of his mother suddenly jumped up from the jungle floor with a cry of protective rage. Her body slammed into the giant creature with a mighty jump Zoro had never seen before. Her teeth sank deep into the neck and blood gushed from the torn flesh. The creature let out a sharp cry before another, even more horrendous boom shot through the air. Zoro startled and crouched low to the ground when his mother's body suddenly flew from the giant and hit the ground with a loud thud. Zoro straightened up and crouched to jump when his mother reared her head, blood soaking into her green coat. Snarls and hisses were the sounds from her open mouth, baring nothing but teeth.

Zoro understood, as he always did with her silent scoldings, to run. Zoro did not want to, Zoro did not want to abandon his mother, his siblings. But with that same silence, Zoro understood, that there was nothing to be done. That they were… gone? 

The other giant turned toward Zoro and he bolted. Zoro ran, obeying his mother's last command. Zoro ran for hours, tripping and charging through bushes. The streams were more difficult, and more than once Zoro found the rivers too deep and nearly sunk to the bottom. Still Zoro ran, until he came to the end of the jungle. Zoro finally, stopped running. Zoro did not know how long it had been, or where he had come to. His legs were weak, too weak, and Zoro realized he was hungry… no, not just hungry. Starving, no… he had reached passed that point some time ago. How long ago? Zoro did not know. He was tired. Too tired. His body was worn out, far passed any point Zoro had ever known. Nothing was as Zoro had ever known. Foreign, painful, lonely. Zoro stumbled into the small town, and collapsed.


	2. Tiger's Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro is still caught in the midst of memories, and does something that takes Sanji entirely by surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! The next chapter! I wanted to get the part where it's all Zoro's ambiguous P.O.V. done. The next chapter will have either have some foreplay or the sex scene (I either have one or two chapters left in this). And I will be writing more my usual way. So no more ambiguity or anything like that. Thank you so much to those of you who have left kudos and gave comments! It really meant a lot to have the support! Especially being as hesitant about this work as I was... enjoy?
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

_He's nearly starved to death..._

_Save him grandpa!_

_Oh, he's waking…_

It was painful, his very bones were aching. Zoro had been unaware of the sensations around his body when he began to wake, but it was warm, like his mother. But it was foreign, it did not smell like his mother. It smelled like nothing Zoro had ever known. He opened his eyes and looked up, and tensed all over. Giants. Giants were looming over him. Zoro's body thrummed with pain, all the way down to the marrow of his bones. So weak, so thirsty, so hungry. There was something put down before him on the small bed he occupied but Zoro remained still. He did not trust such giants. Giants took everything away. There was a smell, a strange smell, yet very familiar wafting up into his nose. Zoro looked down and his body ached with hunger. 

“There, there. You should eat. We can see those bones too clearly,” one of the giants called gently to Zoro. He did not want to, for he did not trust giants. But Zoro's hunger was not something he could ignore. Not even for a moment. And so hr ate, though he ate so much he grew sick as a result.

Days passed. Zoro was unable to move from the bed. He spent most of his time asleep aside from waking for small portioned meals to build him up from his over half starved state. Zoro never once tried to communicate with the giants, though he had learned over time that they were different from the ones he knew. The smaller giant was very happy. It loved its larger giant. Zoro had grown to like the larger giant a lot himself. It fed him frequently, and when Zoro was feeling lonely or in pain, the giant would run its hand over his body. It was soothing. It brought Zoro a comfort he had not felt since he had last slept against his mother and been bathed by her.

Weeks passed and Zoro grew antsy. He wanted to be up, he wanted to walk around. He wanted to stand up. Zoro was tired of feeling trapped. His body was simply too weak. Zoro wanted to shed his skin, evolve into a stronger him. He never wanted to lose anyone else ever again. Zoro stretched on the bed. He stretched further, stretching his aching fingers further and further. His black striped, green coat was too hot. He wanted to be better. Much better. Zoro stretched his back, further and further. His legs, he stretched them out back as he remained on his belly. Already he felt better. He was moving!

The larger giant came into the room and gasped when he spied Zoro sitting on the edge of the bed. Zoro looked up and their eyes met. Shock, absolute shock spelled the expression on the gray headed giant's face. He stood still and slowly adjusted the spectacles on his face. He peered at Zoro and Zoro stared back. Zoro removed his gaze and lifted his arms, testing out their new movements. So much more flexibility. Would this make him stronger? 

“You… you're… human?” Zoro met the larger giant's face. Human? Was that was it was? Zoro realized his arms looked much like the larger giant's. He looked down at his two long legs, at his pale flesh. Where had his green coat gone? Where were his stripes? Zoro reached up and touched his face, this too had… flattened? What was this pointing spot? His nose? His new nose? Zoro ran his hands over the sides of his head and found his ears, different in shape and location. 

“How?” the man gasped and Zoro looked to him again. He looked the giant's body up and down from where he stood, on two legs. Zoro looked down at his nude body and pushed off the bed with his new hands. Zoro hit the floor on his feet but fumbled when his knees buckled. The large… human? Was that what he called himself? The human man hurried over to Zoro and lifted him to his feet by his armpits. 

“You! You are a boy!” was cried. Zoro looked up at the man and blinked. He parted his lips to speak, but only a high pitched, throaty scratch of noise escaped his mouth.

“My God! A boy! You are a human boy! I knew there was something about you! A green tiger cub! Now a human! This is a miracle!”

Zoro stumbled with his strange feet for a while, and it took him some time to adjust his new balance on two limbs rather than four. But Zoro was walking in no time, and not long after that, he was running. Zoro had also begun to speak human words, and learn many new things. 

They became a new family. They were not his mother or siblings, he was not related to them. But they were his all the same. Zoro grew accustomed to his new life, to his rebirth. The weeks bled to just a few short months. Zoro had been out prowling around in his much accustomed human body, and he remembered, when he returned… everything was wrong. The house was hot, it was smoking. Zoro had run inside, the thick black air choking him and the heat forcing his body to sweat. Zoro stumbled into the house, and found a strange sight in what had been called the family room. Red, he was seeing red. Zoro moved to the large giant's side and the man wheezed as his unfocused eyes looked up to his side when Zoro fell to his knees. Zoro grabbed the giant's shoulder and struggled to lift it, but it was so heavy, too heavy.

“Zoro,” the man wheezed, his voice brittle as he called the name he had chosen for Zoro. This giant had been the origin of Zoro's human identity, and the name he still used to this day. Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa taken from the giant's large family.

“They came looking for you. The hunters!” the man wheezed and Zoro grit his flattened teeth. “You have to run!” the man called and Zoro whined, a growl of frustration hitting his voice as he tugged on the arm he held. But the body was too heavy. “Leave this old man! Please! Save yourself!”

Zoro didn't want to. Zoro remembered, fighting it, but he had never been able to move him. It was too hard to breathe, Zoro began to choke. Zoro had been forced to abandon the human man that had become his second family and run before the smoke and flames smothered him. Zoro ran once again as had been commanded of him, he ran fast, and hard. Zoro remembered when he wiped at his burning face that it was wet, and that he couldn't see. It was blurry. Zoro remembered it took some time for him to realize, he had sobbed all three hours of his escape while vowing to never run again. He vowed it would be the last time. Zoro would get strong, as strong as his new body would allow. And he would never run. Zoro ran, he ran to the port and stashed into the cargo hold of a ship. Zoro remembered curling into a ball, and not moving for the longest time.

After days or weeks, Zoro did not know how long it had been, the ship had docked. Zoro had scrambled to avoid the humans and followed the crew to a new ship. Zoro had stowed away once again, and stayed hidden inside while stealing food from the stores until he arrived in the home that he would finish growing up in – East Blue. Zoro lived there, discovered swords there, and found his friend in a rival there. Though she died, Zoro had been honored to inherit her dream, and had lived to make it a reality, even as a pirate.

“Oi! Stupid marimo!” the cook snapped. Zoro could vaguely hear the blonde's hissing voice. It was so sweet, the scent. It was so familiar. What was this? This feeling of nostalgia was so strong. Zoro felt like something inside his body was stirring. It was wanting to break free. Zoro's legs lowered to the ground and Zoro curved his back. There was a cry of some sort, but Zoro was unaware. It was so sweet, just like his memories of his mother, his siblings. Of the short time he had spent with his second family. Of his early months as a human. 

**_“Holy shit! Zoro?!”_ **

Zoro felt warmer, the muscles in his body felt stronger somehow. Zoro could hear so much better now, and the sweet scent was so much stronger. Zoro could hear everything, the breeze rustling through the wild jungle growth he and the cook had ventured into alone for food. Zoro could hear the small creatures, the birds in the distance, the creak of the woods. Zoro could smell so much, the flowers, the animals, the dirt. Zoro swayed a group of muscles that brought forth the sensation of muscles he had not used in years with a comfortable stretch. Zoro's ears twitched, the piercings in his left ear jingling with the movements as Zoro angled his ears slightly on his head to listen. Oh yes, Zoro remembered this. Zoro remembered this place. Zoro took one step forward, using all four limbs, with his old black striped, green coat. There was another cry of some sort. Zoro started forward. He remembered this place! Yes! This was it! Zoro broke into a run and the boom of a shout chased him. Zoro did not stop, he charged through bushes, across streams and jumped a river. Zoro knew where he was going. Somehow, Zoro just knew.


	3. Human Passions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize for this chapter coming down. I was informed of a lot of problems late after I had posted (days late) and when I realized it's problems I thought I should take it down and do some reworking on it (so much was added). This is not a habit of mine, so please do not worry about things going up and then down. There were just a lot of issues that I didn't realize were there and I became quite dissatisfied, so I felt a rework was necessary. However, they are now hopefully addressed and the flow of the chapter should be much improved!
> 
> This chapter has been beta'd by the gorgeously wonderful writer [lastofromance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lastofromance/profile)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I ended up saying everything in the chapter summary. I apologize again for the issues that were in this chapter, and what I felt was the appropriate action (as much as it sucked and I _really_ hesitated to do it). I hope that this chapter is enjoyed! The story will be ending next chapter! 
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

Sanji hadn't wanted to go scavenging for fruits with Zoro. He had wanted perhaps to entertain one of the ladies on a date while procuring said items. But because his precious Nami-swan had decided on the groups, and for some reason stuck them together _again_ to gather and hunt food, Sanji had been stuck. He would never go against the word of such an angel~

But there was another problem. That stupid marimo… was acting strange. It had started the moment they had set foot on the island. He seemed very distracted, consumed by his own thoughts. He had been perfectly fine, had even snapped back at a jab the cook had taken at him when they had been approaching the island. But as soon as they got on land and Zoro sniffed the flowery sweet, almost saccharine air, he had gone silent. It looked to Sanji like he was lost in his own thoughts, absolutely ill-attentive. Sanji had been forced to grab and drag the marimo after him when they had all been assigned their jobs and had taken the fruit basket onto his back. It was irritating, frustrating really. Sanji had dragged Zoro deep into the jungle, only pausing when he saw some rather colorful fruits up in the trees. They were not like anything Sanji had ever seen. He only took a couple, mostly to test and see if they were fit for human consumption, if they were, he made note that he would return for more.

Sanji grew more and more frustrated as time passed. Zoro's demeanor had not changed one bit. But then Zoro shifted his shoulders and rolled them forward. His lips parted and Sanji stared as he quirked a curled brow. What the hell was going on? Zoro was staring off, looking still wrapped up in his own head. But something strange was happening. And then he started to go down, his knees bending. Sanji's mouth fell open as Zoro's face grew… furry and green with black stripes as the lower front stretched forward.

“Zoro?” Sanji called in whisper, his heart pounding hard and fast in anxiety. Zoro's ears slid up his head, growing longer and furry as his back shifted in form. His arms changed  shape, the joints changing as his fingers shrank and grew thicker into a pair of large paws. Zoro fell to those paws, hardly looking human at all. Sanji's heart surged in his chest, slamming so hard the cook could swear it was going to burst out of his chest. Sanji's breath caught, trapped in his chained down lungs. Zoro's body, no, it wasn't Zoro's body. It was a fucking tiger! A green fucking tiger?!

“Holy shit! Zoro?!” Sanji cried as Zoro moved forward, shrugging out of his clothes, though the haramaki remained around his waist. Zoro moved a few steps forward and Sanji's eyes zeroed in on the strong looking tail as it swayed out behind the… tiger? He was really a tiger! What the fuck was going on? The tiger's left ear was pierced by three dangling gold bars, and its left eye was sealed shut by the scar Sanji knew Zoro had acquired over the two years everyone had spent separate.

The tiger suddenly bounded forward and Sanji gasped out a cry of surprise. Where the fuck was he going?! Sanji's eyes landed on Zoro's strewn clothes along with his swords and gathered everything up in a hurry. What the fuck was he supposed to do?! Sanji saw Zoro bolt deeper into the jungle and grit his teeth with a hissed curse as he chased after the large fucking tiger. He chased Zoro far, deeper and deeper into the jungle, over streams and had been forced to jump after Zoro over a river. Where the hell was the bastard going?!

Sanji ran right on the tiger's heels until they came to the mouth of a cave hollowed into a wall of earth. The tiger came to a trot before it and Sanji stopped to catch his breath with Zoro's clothes still bundled around his arms. The tiger slowed and stepped onto the flat shelf of rock leading into the mouth of the cave. Sanji stared at the green tiger, watching it as it paced around the spot in front of the cave on top of the relatively flat rock for a few moments before dropping down. He swallowed nervously and took a few steps toward the tiger. He could hear its deep breathing and the sound of something else, a kind of deep, mysterious rumble that brought to the fore of Sanji’s mind that he was before a strange, mighty beast.

What the hell was he supposed to do?! Zoro turned into a fucking tiger?! Was this real?! What the hell was he supposed to tell everyone?! Fuck, Sanji hoped that this wasn't permanent. He hadn't seen anything weird happen to Zoro, other than his recent attitude. Maybe… he could change back?

“Zoro?” Sanji called cautiously as he took a step closer toward the green tiger. This didn't feel real. The tiger's tail twitched on the rocky surface and Sanji paused. Fuck, should he even approach this thing? What if Zoro wasn't conscious in there? What it attacked him?! That would be… very inconvenient.

“Oi! Marimo!” Sanji called and the tiger's back twitched. What? What was happening? Sanji's heart pounded hard and fast in anxiety as his mouth and throat dried. “You in there?” Sanji called, voice still ever trepid. After a moment, the tiger stretched and Sanji's mouth fell open as its body elongated and the green fur receded. The arms stretched out, the joints changing once more as human limbs extended above an increasingly human head of green hair. Fingers lengthened out, long and thick with callous and muscle. The legs changed as well as the limbs stretched longer and the joints altered. The body shifted longer until all that Sanji saw was bronzed human flesh and green hair with a patch of pasty white skin just under Zoro's hips. It was Zoro! He was Zoro again! Well… human Zoro again.

Sanji hurried up to the swordsman as Zoro sat up, a strange look on his face. Zoro looked lost, dazed. Sanji crouched next to the swordsman, calling his name as he did so. He grabbed Zoro's shoulder and for the first time since they had landed at the island,  the swordsman looked to the blonde with acknowledgment in his eye.

“Cook?” Zoro asked, his voice rough. Sanji's heart pounded in madness as their eyes locked.

“You in there again?! What the fuck is going on?!” Sanji gasped and Zoro looked around himself, pausing as he stared into the darkness of the cave. Zoro sniffed the air.

“My senses are dull again,” Zoro mumbled distractedly and Sanji glared at the swordsman. The blonde opened his mouth to scream at the moron for answers when he spoke again.

“I was born here,” Zoro declared flatly. Sanji froze and his breath caught. What the fuck? That was wrong!

“No! It was East Blue!” Sanji gasped. He squeezed Zoro's shoulder still in his grip. What the fuck was going on?! Had Zoro lost his mind?! Zoro was from East Blue, just like Luffy, Nami, and him! Well, Sanji grew up in East Blue at least.

“Did something happen to you?! Do you remember anything at all?! Anything that could have caused you to change like that!” Sanji gasped and froze once again when Zoro turned a sharp glare to the blonde.

“ _Nothing_ happened to me. I just… remembered how to change back,” Zoro declared, his gaze once again growing dazed. Zoro looked from the blonde again and his expression grew strangely melancholy.

“You can smell it, can't you? The sweet smell of the flowers of this island?” Zoro asked and Sanji paused. “I was born surrounded by these flowers. I remember the sweet smell of these flowers, and the smell of my mother,” Zoro frowned. Sanji sat down heavily and stared at him in shock. Was this real? Fuck, this had to be a dream! There was no way this was real! The sweet smell of the flowers was so strong, almost intoxicating as he sat there, staring at Zoro's calm, wistful expression.

“I was born in this cave, and grew up here,” Zoro's voice died off. “It's where I lost them all,” he mumbled and Sanji's heart twisted in his chest. What? What was going on? Why was Zoro suddenly saying all this?

“They were all killed by humans. My mother, my brothers and sisters. I think they were poachers. Probably wanted our coats, since green tigers are essentially extinct now,” Zoro muttered, “either that or they're all living human lives like me,” he explained, his voice eerily calm though still quite far away, as if lost in a reverie. Was it the flowers? Was that the cause for everything? Was Zoro drugged or something? Was that why he was suddenly spilling his guts for no reason? But that didn't explain the fact that he had just changed into a fucking tiger! Zoro couldn't actually be lucid and telling the truth could he? And what was this about green tigers living human lives? His mother? Siblings? All dead? So many questions swirled around inside Sanji's head, almost in a dizzying clutter. Nothing made sense.

Zoro began in the same, very calm tone to tell his story as the saccharine smell of the flowers felt to grow ever stronger. Sanji was sure that Zoro was noticing as much as he was, it was almost intoxicating. So much that Sanji could swear he almost felt drunk. And so Zoro began the story he had withheld from everyone, and had buried deep inside himself. Zoro spoke of his mother, of his sweet and loving memories of her, of his brothers and sisters in a trance-like drone. Zoro told Sanji of his early memories, of how he had been so protected by his mother that, when he was little, he had always believed she would be there. He told the cook about his encounter with the poachers, recounting the events that took place. Zoro told the blonde how he had obeyed his mother's final command and ran. How he had run, and run, and run, until he collapsed from starvation and would have died if not for the kindness of that grandfather. Zoro told Sanji about becoming human, about his belief that he could be stronger in such a form. Zoro told Sanji about the man's murder, about the burning house, and about having to flee. He told the cook about his stowing away all the way to the East Blue, and about the island that he grew up on. On the island that he learned what it was to be human, and form human bonds. Where he learned swordsmanship. And where his friend and rival had lost her young life, and how he had inherited her sword to live out her dream alongside his. When Zoro finished, it was quiet between the two. Only the sounds of the jungle and the pungent, sweet smell of the flowers remained. Sanji couldn't help the way his heart pounded, the way it ached and quivered, and the way Zoro's surprising, strong will had kept him going. Was this even true? But, why would Zoro lie? He had no reason to, and Zoro had never shown any tendency of the kind. In fact, Zoro was rather blunt.

“Zoro… you are acting weird,” Sanji muttered, feeling clouded in his mind. The scent of the flowers! It was getting stronger! So sweet, so beautiful, but so powerful. Zoro met Sanji's gaze, his eye looking murky.

“I… I just wanted to tell someone,” Zoro murmured and Sanji's heart jumped. What was he witnessing? What was going on? It had to be the smell of the flowers, something about them was having a weird affect on Zoro… and him too. Why was it so strong? Sanji's head felt strange.

“Zoro,” Sanji whispered.

“Out of everyone we know, I trust you the most in this sort of situation, you know. I trust that you'd… keep this to yourself,” Zoro whispered as his eye lowered to the ground and Sanji's cheeks flushed as his heart pounded faster.

“You… trust me?” Sanji asked.

“Yeah… I mean, even though you hate me, you've never turned your back on me when I was in serious trouble. And you're not a blabbermouth,” Zoro paused and took a breath. “I just… feel like I can trust you with my secret is all,” Zoro muttered and Sanji's heart fluttered in his chest. Zoro… trusted him? Even though he thought he hated him? That was… wrong.

“Zoro I… I don't hate you,” Sanji whispered and their eyes met. “I know I give you shit, and I say shitty stuff to you all the time but… I've never hated you. I just… I don't know,” Sanji muttered as he averted his gaze. Zoro shrugged and Sanji looked up at the swordsman. A glitter of light filtered down suddenly when a warm wind ran through the area and Sanji's breath caught. Zoro's hair rustled in the breeze, the gold bars in his left ear swaying as Zoro sat there, calmly without any real notice, it seemed, of his nudity. Sanji realized then with shock that Zoro's defenses were completely down. Zoro never… let his defenses down around him completely. He had let his guard down from the start, from the moment he had changed back into a human. The swordsman was completely open, vulnerable in a way the cook had never seen. Sanji couldn't believe he had missed it. Zoro was completely relaxed, at ease in his presence. Sanji blinked when he realized that Zoro was glowing. It was almost unearthly. Zoro really was something majestic wasn't he? A majestic tiger of all things? But also a human. And yet the scent of the flowers felt to press in even stronger around the blonde with each passing moment.

“I've always liked you, you know,” Zoro muttered and Sanji's heart stopped. What? What was that? Did Zoro just say… what he thought he said? “So I guess… it's good that you don't hate me,” Zoro added with just a barest of increased in volume.

“You… like me?” Sanji repeated and Zoro nodded once, though his gaze was once again peering into the darkness of the cave.

“Yeah. From the first time I met you, something about you just… felt good to be around,” Zoro informed softly and the cook's heart jumped into his throat. “I had wanted to be around you, but you were so against me I backed off. And then you kept drawing me into fights, which just… made it hard,” Zoro added as his eye turned to Sanji's face and the blonde felt his cheeks pink.

Sanji remembered the first time he had seen Zoro. Sitting at one of the tables eating when Luffy had gone down to see them. He remembered the stupidly immature exchange that had been started by Luffy and a booger. Thinking back on it, Sanji didn't remember thinking anything bad about Zoro. Though he had thought the swordsman rather rude, being so rowdy in the restaurant, but that was before the blonde had gotten to know Luffy and the trouble the rubber man was bound to cause. Zoro looked to the cave again and the blonde swallowed. All this time, Zoro secretly liked him? What kind of _like_ was that? Was it… did the swordsman secretly have a crush on him or something?! Sanji's heart pounded as he took in deep breaths of the strong, sickly sweet, intoxicating air, which only made the blonde's head feel even stranger.

“What… kind of like?” Sanji asked. Zoro remained unresponsive a moment before he spoke, deep voice strangely disquiet. There was a tenuous sound to his voice. Sanji felt then that something had just changed despite Zoro's odd state of mind.

“The kind I am sure you are not fond of,” Zoro informed softly and Sanji's heart beat faster. All this time? All the time they had known each other? Zoro had… _liked_ him that way? From fighting the Fishman pirates, through all the time spent trying to get to Alabasta, through the Sky Islands, the Davy Back fights, Water Seven, Thriller Bark, Sabaody, the two years they spent apart, and even Fishman Island? Zoro had felt that way the entire time? How many people got to be loved so long? With such devotion? With the loyalty of such feelings never fading? Zoro was incredibly strong willed, so loyal, so strong. Fuck, the blonde realized just how lucky he was. He had someone loving him all this time? Someone that the blonde trusted with his life. The scent smothered around him and Sanji felt his body heat. It was too warm.

Sanji's heart pounded furiously as his cheeks flushed. The blonde placed his hand on Zoro's bare chest, fingers twitching against the gnarled flesh of the swordsman's scar. Zoro turned his gaze to Sanji, his pupil looking as blown as the blonde's as the chef leaned forward and pressed his lips against his. Zoro's chest rose with a deep inhale before breath was released, and the moment the cook felt the swordsman's lips press to his own, his heart hammered wildly as he inhaled the sickly sweet scent of flowers. His slid his hand up Zoro's chest, up the side of his neck and buried his fingers into the swordsman's surprisingly soft hair. A rumble of something echoed from the back of Zoro's throat and the cook released a deep breath as he pressed his lips more passionately against the larger man.

“Cook,” Zoro muttered against the blonde's lips. The cook released a small groan as his cock twitched in his pants and swelled with heat. Was it just him, or did he feel drugged at the moment? Zoro too, without a doubt. The swordsman was yielding!

“Zoro,” Sanji breathed as he dropped Zoro's clothes to the flat, rocky shelf they were on and touched the side of the swordsman's neck with his free hand. He braved slipping his tongue against Zoro's lips and when the swordsman's parted in a tremble, the cook's heart jolted as his dick hardened fully in his pants. He pressed closer to Zoro, feeling other's dazzling heat as the swordsman's hands awkwardly settled on the blonde's body, one on his shoulder and the other on his side. Sanji pressed closer as his tongue plunged into Zoro's mouth before the swordsman joined in rubbing clumsily against his own. Zoro leaned back as Sanji pushed forward until the swordsman was on his back with the blonde on top of him, mouths working against one another as tongues licked and slipped against one another. Sanji slid his hand out of Zoro's hair and down his chest, finding the firm skin wonderfully warm. Zoro groaned, a puff escaping his nose when the cook's hand slid over his skin and down to the swordsman's already swollen cock. Sanji murmured something against Zoro as he grabbed the needy prick and the swordsman released a moan before he tore his mouth from the cook's.

“Cook,” Zoro puffed and Sanji groaned, passion and lust swirling through his mind and draining him of rational thought. It felt so nice, and the smell of the flowers was so strong, so sweet, just like the taste of Zoro's skin when the blonde licked the side of swordsman's bared throat. Part of Sanji felt as if in a dream, completely cut off from reality.

“Zoro, this… is fucking crazy, sorry,” Sanji muttered, his head buzzing with incoherence of lust as he gave the swordsman's leaking prick a stroke. A shudder rippled through Zoro's muscles as a low, gasped moan broke from the back of his throat. Zoro slid his hands to the cook's belt and Sanji's heart jumped as the swordsman's fingers worked it loose. Sanji groaned, his cock throbbing in lust as the button was popped free and the zipper pulled down. Sanji reached into his pants and pulled his hard dick free from the confines of his boxers and pants before lying down directly on Zoro. Both gasped when their wet headed cocks rubbed together and moaned. Sanji grabbed the heads of their pricks and pressed them tighter before rotating his hips forward into the swordsman. Zoro moaned, knees twitching up as his hands grabbed at the cook's arm between their bodies.

“Cook,” Zoro panted and Sanji groaned, eyes glazed with passion as he kissed the swordsman's swollen lips. Sanji ground harder against Zoro and the swordsman's head snapped back with loud, breathy moans, hips rubbing back against the blonde as he kissed Zoro's chin, down the front of his bared throat, to his chest.

“Zoro,” Sanji groaned, voice growing louder as he rubbed for more friction and Zoro hissed out a moan as his hips jerked up against the chef's. Zoro's hands grabbed his hips and the blonde moaned loud and deep, unaware of the presence of claws as he removed his fist from their cocks and planted his hands on the flattened rock. Sanji ground harder against Zoro and the swordsman moaned, hips rubbing up more desperately for the wet friction of their rubbing dicks.

“Cook, you've gone crazy,” Zoro panted and Sanji groaned. The blonde's neck felt heavy as he pressed against Zoro's face and rubbed more furiously, which the swordsman mimicked with desperation. So close, Zoro was growing louder and the sounds more wet as Sanji latched onto the swordsman's neck and sucked hard. Zoro gasped, exposing a set of sharp canines, his back arching as his hips pushed his cock harder against the blonde. Sanji released a muffled curse as he pressed back harder, the boiling heat of orgasm fast approaching. Just a little more.

Both men tensed at the same moment as Sanji's teeth bit hard into Zoro's abused red skin and the swordsman gave a cry of a moan. Orgasm crushed into both as cum shot between their bodies and splattered over Zoro's haramaki and chest, even scattering onto Sanji's top and vest coat. The muscles of both trembled in the tension of their orgasm before they relaxed and Zoro sank back onto the rock shelf at the entrance of the cave. Sanji remained on Zoro as the two panted for breath for a long moment. As the tension fully eased from their bodies, Sanji swallowed before he sat up on the swordsman's thighs and looked down at his sweaty, still flushed face.

Zoro's functional eye opened, the passion within it's onyx depths having not completely cooled yet as the swordsman reached up and cupped the blonde's cheek. Sanji smiled and took the limb to kiss the palm. Zoro swallowed before speaking.

“What now?” he asked and Sanji's lips quirked up.

“Depends on what the marimo tiger wants to do,” Sanji announced and Zoro sat up on his elbows.

“You believe me?” Zoro asked and Sanji chuckled.

“What else am I supposed to do? Forget I saw you turn into a tiger? Forget that heart wrenching story you gave me? Or were you lying about the story?” Sanji quirked a curled brow and Zoro frowned.

“I didn't lie about anything,” Zoro grunted firmly. Sanji smiled.

“Then I got no choice but to believe you,” he declared, “I've gotta trust that you won't lie to me about that… or your feelings” he added. Zoro's cheeks flushed and the cook's heart skipped a beat. He glanced Zoro's body up and down, noticing the spunk that had gotten on the haramaki and frowned knowingly when he looked down at his own clothes. Sanji removed his top coat and unbuttoned his vest coat before he folded them and sat them down.

“Cook,” Zoro called and Sanji looked to him. Zoro smiled, it was a sincere, soft, sort of lopsided smile, a rare one that Sanji knew he only ever gave only on rare occasions. Usually it was given when the swordsman was not being noticed from the back of the group when he felt pride and affection for his nakama. Usually it was after a much earned victory where they had done good. Fuck, Sanji's heart pulsed faster and his cheeks pinked. “Thank you.”

“You should hurry and get dressed!” Sanji hissed as he rose to his feet and Zoro's smile dropped in favor of confusion. The blonde swiped up his clothes and turned his back to the swordsman, looking a bit flustered.

“You okay cook?” Zoro asked as he glanced down at his body and frowned at his haramaki before his eye slid to his clothes.

“Just hurry!” Sanji repeated. Zoro sat up and pulled his haramaki off before he started to get his clothes on.

“What's the hurry for?” Zoro grumbled as he stood and yanked his pants up his muscled legs before grabbing his jacket. Sanji tapped his foot anxiously as he waited for him to dress. Once he had his coat on and red sash around his waist with his swords slid home at his side, he looked to the chef's back.

“I'm done,” Zoro announced. Sanji turned around and grabbed Zoro's hand without meeting the swordsman's gaze. Zoro's cheeks flushed as the blonde stood there, just as red in the face with his clothes in a bundle in his other hand. Zoro had his haramaki rolled and tucked against his waist inside his coat as the blonde yanked on him.

“I… I wanna hurry up and get back to the Sunny!” Sanji declared, still avoiding looking into the swordsman's face, and Zoro's cheeks darkened.

“What for?” he grunted as they started off at a fast walk, though Sanji was more tugging him along than anything else.

“I wanna do more! Just not outside! What other reason?!” Sanji urged and Zoro's entire face bloomed red all the way to his ears.

“Cook-”

“I don't wanna stop and think about it. All I know,” Sanji paused and took a deep breath, “is that I wanna make love to you right now. I want to hurry and do it before logic and whatever, other stupid shit decides to get in the way,” he declared, feeling as though his heart was about to burst right out of his chest. Zoro grunted, his heart mimicking the cook's.

“Now come on!” Sanji urged desperately and he hurried up his steps to follow after the blonde. His fingers tightened around the cook's, whose heart jumped once more as his own fingers tightened around the swordsman's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna hide it. Kitty ears and tail sex next chapter. Cat boy! ... er... man.


	4. Human And Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji gets what he wanted, and though it's far from perfect, so does Zoro. It's a good relationship... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! This is the end of this little piece here! Sorry this took so long to complete, but it's done now! Summer always has a habit of bleeding my time away, and I never have any idea what I did with that time. lol
> 
> But anyway, I very hope much that this chapter is enjoyed! And that the ending of this short story is satisfactory! Thank you all so much to those of you who commented and left kudos! Always makes my day and encourages me! Thank you so much to those of you who stuck with this through the first two chapters that were written so differently. And thank you in advance to those of you who decided to stick around after my blunder with the previous chapter and the actions I had decided to take with it.
> 
> This chapter was beta'd by the supremely talented [lastofromance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lastofromance/profile)!
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

Zoro's back hit the cook's bottom bunk with a heavy grunt. He had scarcely been able to utter a word before the blonde had his lips on his and demanding entrance into his mouth. It was passionate, bold, and the swordsman found himself weak against the advance as an animal of want woke from its slumber deep within him.

The cook's hands were on him as his legs were straddled and he shifted as he looked up at the blonde. Hands worked, impatient and demanding as the sash around his waist was yanked off, his dirtied haramaki following it to the floor before his coat's buttons were popped free with great speed. Zoro sat up on his elbows, heart racing as lust bloomed within him, hot, and pulsing through his body. This was really happening, the cook was going to… they were going to… ah, fuck. How long had he wanted such a thing? To embrace the cook and be wrapped up within those arms, skilled hands giving him attention while lips busied themselves with his own. How long had he wanted to be able to share such things? Naturally, he had expected to keep those thoughts and wants to himself, hoping that in time they would fade. But they never did, and as corny and stupid as it sounded, it was a dream come true that cook wanted him. Did not reject, no, the cook did not reject him. Though the more pessimistic, though probably more reasonable side of the swordsman knew, that most likely the blonde was just high on the pollen produced by the tiger lilies that grew on the island. It was the right time of year for it. They were so potent, even he had gotten drugged on them, but at least he was aware of it.

Sanji's hands reached up and grabbed at the coat and pushed it off Zoro's strong shoulders and the swordsman shrugged out of the material before moving to help the cook rid him of it. The blonde's hands went to his pants and his heart skipped a beat as his cheeks flushed in heat while his body warmed in desire, making him quickly hard in his pants. The pants were worked loose and Zoro grunted when his flushed cock sprung free. The cook paused and the swordsman swallowed nervously as he watched the blonde, his heart thumping maddeningly in his chest. Sanji's eyes stared down at his wetting cock and to his surprise, the blonde leaned down and boldly licked at the leaking head. He gasped, a moan breaking free quickly after as the cook lapped at the head of his cock with an explorative tongue and the swordsman let himself fall onto his back. Sanji's hands gripped the belt loops of Zoro's pants as he worked his tongue curiously around the tip and down the length of his flushed dick. Zoro groaned, breath breaking from his throat in puffs as his pants were worked off his hips and down his thighs. Once they were at his knees, the cook abandoned them to stroke his fingers up the firm muscle of his thighs and Zoro moaned, face flushed in pleasure as his mouth opened and small canines began to peek down from his top lip.

He gasped and arched on the bedding when the blonde swallowed him further, pulling him deeper and deeper into his mouth before pulling up to the head and sucking with affectionate swipes of slick tongue. Felt so good, the cook's mouth was so hot, so wet, and so soft, brushing over the sensitive flesh of his cock with strong sucks and strokes of tongue.

“C-cook,” he groaned, his hands grabbing at the blanket and gripping with the distinctive sound of tearing. The cook released his cock with a suck and graphic pop and Zoro moaned deep, his body damp with sweat as the chef's hands massaged the tensing muscles of his thighs.

“Wow, that really wasn't too bad,” the cook muttered and Zoro swallowed deeply as he looked up and found the chef leaning over his face. His lips quirked at the corners and his hands came forward, his right moving to cup the side of the swordsman's face.

“Marimo's gotten a little catty,” he declared and Zoro grunted as his brows furrowed in confusion. Noticing the look, Sanji slid his hand to his arm and down to his hand. The swordsman released the blanket and raised it to meet the cook's, freezing when he saw the long curve of claws grown out of the finger beds of what were supposed to be his blunt, human nails.

“It's cute that you're so into it, but I do wanna tell you to make sure you don't turn cat on me,” Sanji declared and Zoro frowned as he shifted on the bed before clearing his throat.

“I won't turn,” he informed with firmness and the cook chuckled.

“I'll be keeping an eye out still,” Sanji announced as he moved back off the swordsman and tugged his pants the rest of the way down and off his feet, where he quickly worked the boots and socks off. Zoro raised his head to look at the blonde, frowning at his complete nudity and their eyes met. The cook grinned, exposing some of the white of his teeth before he got off to the side of the bed and removed his clothes, folding them professionally before placing them neatly on the floor by his bed. As soon as the cook's tented pants were removed, Zoro swallowed, his heart pulsing hard at the sight of the blonde's dick stretching his boxers out forward. Was it the clothing or was the cook really that big? Sanji looked to him and grinned before dipping his fingers into the band of his boxers and pulled them off, his cock jumping up with a proud but heavy bounce; it hung some, probably from its impressive weight. Zoro swallowed and his cock throbbed in want, fuck the cook was… damn that was impressive. He had always felt too awkward to look at the cook when there had been chances in the past, as a result, he had missed out on such a sight.

“Like it?” Sanji asked as he ran his finger from the heavy, dewy head up the length of his dick to the nest of gold curls that crowned it and Zoro swallowed as he nodded mindlessly. Sanji's head cocked slightly with a strangely happy gleam in his eyes as he moved back onto the bedding and urged the swordsman to lift his knees and spread them open.

As Zoro relaxed on his back he stared at the cook, and realized how much bigger the blonde had gotten. He had noticed he was taller when they had all reunited; they were the same height now despite Zoro having grown a little over their time separated. But the cook had also looked a little broader. Having him there, no clothes, hovering over him, he could see. The much stronger development of muscles, they were thicker; he was actually a little more burly than he had been in the past. The cook still wasn't as big as he was by quite a margin, but he had shed that skinny frame for a much more masculine one. Even his features had broadened, including his jaw.

Sanji moved to the side of his bed and lifted the mattress, where he stuck his hand inside and worked in deeper until he pulled his arm back and out came a bottle of lube. Zoro felt his cheeks pink a little, but when the blonde grinned at him he smirked back.

“Gotta have this,” he declared and the swordsman grunted, a chuckle escaping him along with the cook's own little titter. The blonde settled himself between his legs and Zoro watched as he lifted the heavily muscled limbs and put them up onto his broad shoulders, where he himself decided to bend his knees to help keep them in place. The bottle was popped open and a little was poured into the chef's hand before he popped the cork back in and dropped the bottle between them. Sanji dipped his fingers into the lube and coated them before he lowered his arm between the swordsman's thighs. Zoro shifted on his back when he felt the cool, wet slide of slicked fingers slipping between the cheeks of his ass and released a breathy grunt when they found his asshole and rubbed against the puckered muscles.

“Ready?” the cook asked and he gave a nod. The finger pushed and he tensed a moment as the pressure grew stronger and stronger against the muscles until, with a slight gasp, they broke through. The cook released a low groan as his finger sunk in deeper and deeper, aided by the slick as the swordsman's hips jerked a little on the bed. Zoro took in a breath as the finger was pulled and then pushed back inside in slow, repeated motions until he relaxed and began to enjoy it. Zoro had toyed with his ass a time or two, not many, but it felt infinitely different when it was someone else, better in his honest opinion. The finger started to wiggle around, exploring, deeper and deeper and Zoro twitched with a groan when his prostate was rubbed against. The finger moved on in its exploration and he grunted.

“There, you… you were touching a good spot,” Zoro informed and the blonde paused before he moved his finger curiously before rubbing it again and he released a low, breathy moan.

“Yeah, there,” he groaned, though his breath was cut into a gasp when the cook rubbed against it hard and he jerked on the bed with a loud moan following suit.

“Am I getting it good?” Sanji asked with a shit-eating grin and Zoro moaned; fuck, that felt good. And it looked like it was inflating the shitty cook's ego, which probably wasn't such a good thing.

“Yes!” he gasped as the blonde changed his approach in rubbing that spot and he jerked his hips against the digit.

“Cook!” he growled and the chef tittered before he slid his finger back to the entrance of muscles and the swordsman groaned with the loss of attention, leaving him feeling empty and dick throbbing in want. The push of a second finger drew his muscles taut, in reaction the blonde rubbed his hand up and down the swordsman's thigh as he took in a deep breath to relax himself around the penetrating digits. More fingers than he was used to, but it was fine. This was fine, this was good. Zoro grunted when the second finger broke through the slick, but already occupied hole and stretched the muscles over two digits, and he sucked in a deep breath, his prick pulsing hot as he was spread open on the cook's fingers while they pushed and rubbed deeper inside him until they reached his sweet spot and he groaned.

“Cook,” he moaned lowly under his breath and the blonde mimicked him in his lust, the sound cut off by a deep swallow as the fingers thrust and rubbed, faster and deeper with the slick aiding in slippery movement, and Zoro couldn't help but hear the wet sucking sound of the digits sliding in and out of his hole with a degree of embarrassment. Sanji moved his other hand, still wet in the palm with lube and gripped his warm, pulsing cock and squeezed. Zoro moaned loud and deep as the cook stroked up to the top and down, setting into a rhythm that sucked the air right out of his lungs.

“Ah!” Zoro closed his unscarred eye, the sound of the cook's slick hand and fingers sounding amplified in the silence of the empty sleeping quarters. His toes curled against the cook's back, the fingers sliding in and out of his asshole, the hand slipping fast up and down his cock, always making sure to rub at the sensitive head, was too much. The threat of orgasm heated inside him, boiling in demand with each slide and thrust.

“Cook! Gonna, gonna cum!” he gasped, the sound sharp and the blonde groaned above him as he slipped his fingers free from the swordsman's ass and released the slicked cock he had held in his grip. Zoro gave a disappointed moan as he cracked his eye open and looked at the blonde as he shuffled closer and gripped his hips.

“I'm gonna do it now,” Sanji panted, the sound of his voice rough and wet with lust as he urged the swordsman to raise his hips higher, to which he obeyed. There was another pop of the cork and an appreciative moan from the blonde when he pumped his cock a few times to slick it up before corking the bottle again and dropping it off to the side.

Zoro swallowed and relaxed on the bed once again as he attempted to keep calm. It was going to happen, shit, it was actually going to happen now. The cook's huge dick was going to spread him open and push inside. Ah shit, that just made him hornier, made his leaking and slicked cock throb worse for release. He felt it, felt the cook press the slicked head of his cock against his hole and a bolt zapped up his spine when the blonde's dick pushed against the puckered muscles. Zoro gasped, the claws in his nail beds growing larger as he tore into the blankets while the cook released a hissed groan of pleasure when the muscles started to give and flower open to allow his girth to slide in and split the swordsman open wide on his dick.

“Ah, fuck, you're fucking tight,” he groaned, his breath hard and shaky as his hips moved forward, pushing his cock deeper, forcing the swordsman's quivering muscles to take in each thick inch with small constant sounds and puffs of pleasure escaping from his open mouth. Zoro grunted, the muscles in his legs and back tightening, and the blonde gave a hiss as he came to a stop.

“Relax! I'm almost there!” he rasped, and the swordsman released a low groan, those canines growing more prominent before swallowing deep and after a moment, he relaxed. The cook pushed forward and sunk in much more easily until his front pressed flush against the firm round of the swordsman's ass.

“Mm...so good,” Sanji breathed, voice unsteady as he slid forward onto his hands over Zoro's face, his face just as flushed and sweaty as the swordsman's. Zoro pinched his legs tighter around the blonde's shoulders as he stared down at him.

“You feeling okay, marimo tiger?” he asked and Zoro cracked his functional eye open to stare sharply up at the cook as his chest heaved deep and fast in his breaths. The swordsman shifted and sighed; it was strange, being pulled open so wide around a dick, to be filled up like this, but it was pretty nice now that he was relaxing and adjusting to it being in there. He wanted it there.

“I'm ready,” he grunted and the cook grinned, exposing the full whites of his teeth before he leaned down and pressed his lips to the swordsman's dry ones. Zoro kissed him back before the blonde broke the contact and adjusted his balance over the larger, more muscular man.

“Then I'm going to move,” he warned and Zoro nodded. The cook moved, pulling his cock back through the stretched muscles of the swordsman's hole with a groan that Zoro mimicked, the sounds wet and gasping before the blonde slammed himself back inside and the swordsman gave a shout when his prostate was stroked hard. He tensed a second, back arching from the bed and the blonde groaned as he pulled his cock back through the tight, quivering muscles before shoving himself back inside and a loud moan tore from Zoro's gaping mouth.

“Cook!” he gasped, the sound far more frantic than he would have liked as the blonde picked up the pace, setting into a fast and hard rhythm that had every nerve electrified in pleasure, pulsing through his body as his legs jerked on the blonde's shoulders.

“Ah, fuck!” Sanji hissed and Zoro moaned, each hard slide of cock against his sweet spot drowning his mind of rational thought. So good, so wonderful, so hot! Too hot, not enough, need more! Zoro jerked and the cook gasped. Hot, ah, his muscles felt so much better, senses were getting sharper. Ah! Felt so much better!

“Marimo! Stop!” was cried and Zoro gasped and snapped his functional eye open to the cook, his sight blurry.

“You fucking turn into a cat on me and I swear I'll pull out!” Sanji threatened and Zoro groaned when he realized that the cook had stopped moving alogether, just hovered over him, panting desperately as sweat slid down the planes of his face that his hair stuck to. Zoro stared up, unaware of the growth of green fur and black stripes marring his cheeks as his ears had fused into his head with the growth of a pair fuzzy feline ears coming up from out of his hair. He panted, heart thundering maddeningly in his chest as his cock throbbed, ached in want, the ache reached deep down into his bones. Ah, why did he have to stop? Changing? Cat?

“I'm not fucking a cat!” Sanji hissed and Zoro grunted, realizing that he had somehow begun to change. Strange, he didn't usually have such troubles. Zoro took in deep breaths to calm himself and focus, and felt his slightly altered appeared and tweaked bone structure shift back into place. The feline features dematerialized and the blonde heaved a shaky breath.

“Think you can keep that from happening again?” he asked and Zoro glared up at him.

“I don't normally have a problem keeping human form,” he grunted and the blonde frowned as he eyed the equally frowning swordsman.

“I don't mind you getting a little catty on me, but don't you dare turn into a tiger, or else this will be over,” the blonde warned again and Zoro glared at him before jerking his face away.

“I can handle it, okay,” he grumbled and the cook hung his head a moment before leaning down and kissing the swordsman's cheek. His cheeks flushed and the blonde grinned.

“Then let's finish this. I'm sure you're dying, too. Since you seem so into it,” he smirked and Zoro's cheeks grew redder, which drew a chuckle from the blonde. He shifted on his shoulders and looked up at the cook as the blonde adjusted his balance before he pulled his dick through the swordsman's slicked hole and both groaned before the chef thrust in, and Zoro moaned appreciatively. The blonde picked up his rhythm again, working quickly to his previous speed and passion and the swordsman gasped out a loud moan, back jerking on the bedding as his hands flew up onto the cook's shoulder's. The cook hissed when claws dug into his bare skin, but his hips only snapped forward harder and the swordsman twisted, chest heaving upward as his mouth flew open, fangs once again elongating from under his top lip.

“Oh, ah! Yes!” Zoro gasped, legs pressing against the cook's back and jerking in urgency. Deep, guttural moans broke from the swordsman when the cook gasped and jerked his hips hard with a hiss of pleasure.

“Dammit! Zoro!” Sanji snapped and Zoro groaned, head pulled back as he struggled to move his head, but the incessant crushes of the cook's hips, the deep burying of his cock inside of him on each forward thrust was too much, rubbing his sweet spot so hard, so good.

“Come on! I can feel it, you idiot!” the blonde hissed, hips jerking harder as rhythm was abandoned in favor of speed. Zoro gasped moans, breath crushing from his body each time the cook shoved his cock hard into his swollen hole.

Sanji glanced down, eyes heated with passion and pleasure when he felt the furry appendage brush his thigh and cursed the green, black striped tail. Looking back to Zoro's face, he could see that the black markings had come back onto his cheeks, though there was no fur, yet. He was damn sure he was bleeding on his shoulders and was betting it was a good idea not to kiss the moron until he calmed down. Ah, fuck, so close! If he could just hurry and cum then it would be over before the stupid marimo possibly changed on him.

“Cook!” Zoro gasped, a guttural, loud moan breaking from his throat and the blonde looked to the swordsman's flushed, sweaty face. Fuck, he looked beautiful though. Funny word to apply to someone as… uncouth and brutish as Zoro, but really, right now he was a beautiful sight, and a fucking hot one at that. Sanji paused and adjusted his balance onto his knees and Zoro groaned, hips working to thrust back on his cock and the cook moaned in pleasure; fuck, that was too hot. He grabbed the swordsman's hands and hissed as he pulled the claws from his, no doubt, bleeding, punctured flesh before he grabbed the idiot's thighs and spread them open before him.

“What are you doing?” Zoro panted, a growl of impatient to his voice. The cook leaned forward and gave a forward roll of his hips and watched as the swordsman's back arched before his hips pushed back against him and moaned when his cock was squeezed tightly inside.

“Fuck, you're too damn sexy right now,” the cook panted as he fell onto his hands once again and gave a hard thrust that drew a wet, pleasured moan from the larger man. So fucking close, and the imagery he'd just created for himself with Zoro's lewd presentation was almost too much. Sanji glanced down, loving the way the tight slickness of the swordsman's hole sucked him in with greed while he could watch his needy, drooling cock bounce with each hard thrust and jerk Zoro committed to with his breathless, wet, choking gasps. The cook felt the tail brush his inner thigh again and growled.

“You had better not change on me!” he hissed and Zoro groaned, appearing completely lost and deaf.

“Ah, so close!” Zoro suddenly cried and the cook moaned, pleasure shooting hot and wild through every fiber of his being, drawing that critical moment so much closer.

So close, so hot, it was boiling! Each thrust of the blonde's cock sent electrical surges through every nerve in his body as the threat of orgasm boiled in vicious threat. Fuck, he needed to be touched! Friction! He needed it so badly! Zoro jerked his hand down the expanse of his body and gripped his cock, which drew a sudden, loud moan from the blonde as his hips punched with increased speed inside him as he jerked his fist up and down his slick cock, so fucking close! Just a little more, that was what he needed! Cock rubbed hard against his sweet spot, and with the furious pumps of his cock, Zoro cried out, orgasm breaking free as cum ejected hard from his dick and splattered his belly. The chef's cock rubbed mindlessly, quick and shallow into his swollen, tightly squeezing hole before he gave a deep, guttural moan and tensed over the swordsman as the tide of orgasm crushed over the blonde and he came with a gush inside the body wrapped around him.

Zoro sagged, his muscles shaking in the aftermath of such an adrenaline rush and the blonde sagged right on top of him. He sucked in deep breaths, waiting for the racing of his heart to calm while the blonde did much the same. It was silent for a while before the cook shifted and raised his head to look him in the face.

“Wow,” Sanji breathed and Zoro grunted as let his head loll tiredly on its side. As he calmed however, his mind began to work in overdrive, bringing to the forefront things of importance, and he grimaced. What was going to happen? What were they going to do?

“Cook,” he began, his voice rough, “What's going to happen tomorrow?” he asked and the blonde shifted as he snuggled into the swordsman's sweaty chest.

“I don't know, I don't really wanna think about anything right now,” Sanji sighed and Zoro grunted.

“Look, I know this happened because of the flower pollen, but by morning, you won't be feeling like this anymore, and I just… I don't want you to freak out.” Zoro's words ended in a mutter and the blonde hesitated a moment before he sat up a little to stare at the swordsman.

“Yeah, I kinda noticed I felt funny with that overwhelming sweet smell,” the cook informed.

“What about tomorrow?” Zoro asked and Sanji sighed as he sat up on his knees between the swordsman's legs.

“I don't know. I mean, I know I got all excited, but it wasn't just that,” he explained as he reached for his pants and dug around for a cigarette. Once he had one he stuck it between his teeth and lit up and took a drag. Zoro watched, waiting, worried. Sanji sat back on his ass and slowly the swordsman sat up to be on even level with the blonde.

“Should I expect things to go back to normal? Are we going to pretend this didn't happen?” he asked of the cook who frowned as his curled brows furrowed in what appeared to be irritation.

“Of course not! Just what kind of asshole do you think I am?!” Sanji barked and the swordsman bristled with a glare fixing on the chef's face, which was returned for a heated moment. The cook looked away with a sigh and took another drag.

“Look, this is a huge fucking deal, and believe me, it's going to be fucking weird at first. But,” the blonde paused, “When we had our moment, when you told me your story and confessed your feelings… I sorta realized a few things. It's what got me so excited in the first place, what got me so overcome with passion… with the help of the flowers of course,” he explained before taking in another puff and releasing a cloud of smoke in a direction away from the swordsman, who unconsciously leaned closer to hear.

“I know it's not love or anything, this is too much, too fast to be in love, but,” he paused again and Zoro grit his teeth, his heart pounding maddeningly and twisting with the threat of pain. Not love? Funny, hearing that from a moron that fell in love with every woman he saw. Was there a rejection in this somewhere?

“I know that I'm interested, that I want to try this out-you and me.” The blonde gestured between their chests.

“This is… kinda hard to explain but, that's really the best I can do,” Sanji declared. Zoro frowned and the blonde glared at him.

“What do you want me to do?! I can't help the way I feel! At least I'm wanting to try this out! I've _never_ been into dudes before!” he hissed. “So give me some slack, okay?” he finished in a softer, mildly pleading tone and the swordsman sighed as he leaned back on the palms of his hands. Sanji tucked his head down a little, enjoying the small puffs of nicotine filling his lungs for a few moments before he glanced up at Zoro who crossed his legs and looked to the floor, at his strewn about clothes.

“So, can we try this out?” the blonde asked, and after a moment, Zoro looked to him.

“You really want to?” he asked, cautious, and the blonde snorted.

“Nah, I just wanna force myself to be gay for you,” the cook snarked and the swordsman glared.

“Oi-”

“I'm fucking serious. Stop questioning me, you're supposed to trust me, remember?” the blonde cut in and Zoro glowered as he sat up and crossed his arms over his muscled abdomen.

“Fine,” he grunted and Sanji grinned, plucked his smoke stick from his lips and leaned forward, catching the swordsman by surprise when he caught his lips. The cook pulled from the chaste contact, but lingered in close proximity.

“Then we should get to know each other more~” he lilted. Zoro's cheeks pinked and he grunted as he attempted to lean backward but the blonde, careful of his cigarette as he pulled his arm back, followed until Zoro was on his back with his hands on the blonde's chest as he hovered over the larger man.

“Cook,” Zoro grunted in warning and the chef chuckled.

“I wanna explore this~ That includes you~”

“Damn ero-cook.”

Sanji grinned and pressed his mouth over Zoro's.


End file.
